Naruto: Hunter
by wei2vile
Summary: Naruto left konoha when she lost her left eye during one of her beatings. She entered a hunting ground full of wolves and is competing against them through hunting. Little did she know, they are actaully watching over her. Rated M Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Vile here and running. My new story and yes I am working on my other ones also. It's just a bit harder now. Well enjoy this story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any such products or series

* * *

Chapter 1

Adjusting

The Sandaime Hokage isn't having a pleasant day. Why, he just finished with the public executions and had to shut the damn mouths of the civilian council. And he is now in the hospital observing the child that was the cause of this commotion but he didn't blame her. He knew who this child is and her parents. Naruto Uzumaki the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Captain of the Anbu Black Ops Kushina Uzumaki. He couldn't tell her who her parents are in fear of her father's enemies taking out their revenge on her, so he gave her, her mother's name.

Right now he is watching her in the observation room. He can see the injuries the villagers have caused and the most noticeable injury he knew that can't be replaced or fixed.

"What's her diagnosis Hikaru." The hokage asked his personal doctor.

"She has multiple broken bones and ribs, but is repairing at a fast rate. She has many bruises and cuts on her skin. Her left lung is punctured and her left eye..." She took a deep breath. "... her left eye is damaged and has a 7 percent chance of working if it repairs itself. We need Tsunade's help for her to regain her sight in her left eye. Her healing factor should have healed her eye, but it seems that it isn't even bothering with it." She finished her report on the girl's injuries.

The Hokage felt ashamed for letting this happened to the daughter of his successor. She will have a hard time ahead of her with one eye if he doesn't find Tsunade. The real question is will she come back just for a child to have her eye sight back. Possibly no. She will just have to get use to having one working eye.

He knew that there are ninja that over came this disadvantage of having one eye. Kakashi is one of them. Even though he has a sharingan where his missing eye use to be, but he still over came that obstacle. The other person... well animal. A nin dog named Kuromaru. Tsume's partner has also lost his eye and overcame it.

_I just hope you are strong enough to overcome this obstacle too Naruto._ The old man thought as he continued to observe the little seven year old beginning to wake up from her rest.

In the White Dome Medical Room

She felt her body ache from the beating she received a while ago. She opened her eyes and felt her left eye being forced close and could only open her right eye. She felt her eye sting from the bright lights so she slowly opened them till she got use to the light._ In the weird dome room again._ This wasn't the first time she has been dropped off in this room many times and talked with that woman named Hikaru. She couldn't remember her last name.

She raised her hands to reach out for her left eye to feel what is covering it. She felt the same bandage feel on her eye. Then she remembered about last night and the pain. She stayed out of the village and lived in the forest on her own, but they were able to find her. _I should move deeper in the forest. The most I have to worry about is the wolves in that area. At least if I stay out of their territory, they won't come after me._ She thought as she began to shift around the bed to stretch her muscles.

"You're up and about I see." She looked towards the door on her left and noticed she can't see the door. She had to turn her head further left to see who entered the room.

"Hikaru-chan." She began to open up to this woman a bit, even if it was a little bit.

"You should be healed up by next week, so you better rest up to regain your strength." She looked at the child's face and noticed her smiling.

"We both know that the other doctors will have their chance with me if I stay here." Naruto said as she remembered the other doctors would beat her and throw her out of the hospital. That's we she has decided to live in the forest so no one can find her, but last night showed that someone was tracking her or keeping an eye on her._ Probably an Anbu who resents me._

"That won't be happening. The hokage have ordered Anbu to look after your room and only allowed me to enter your room." Hikaru reassured her only to see her look more sadden by this.

"Just like the previous times when the allowed someone else inside and just watch other than keeping me safe like they were suppose to!" The little girl shouted and remembered that inu mask Anbu with the silver hair. "The only Anbu I have ever trusted was that neko mask Anbu. The rest would just ignore their orders." She got off the bed and looked for her clothes.

"What are you doing? Your still healing from your injuries and your left eye is damaged. We need to make you adjust without." She warned and can see the little girl swap to the right and her misdirection.

"What about my left eye?" She stopped and began to unwrap the bandages only for Hikaru to stop her.

"Don't! You're still healing. The hyaloid Canal of your left eye is completely damaged and if you take off your bandages, then you will lose it completely." She warned her about her left.

"What's my chance of my eye working if I keep the bandages on?" Naruto asked and Hikaru hesitated in answering her. "What are the odds!?" She yelled snapping the woman out of her debate.

"You have a 7 percent chance of your eye working again and Tsunade is the only one, who can repair it, but once we find her, it will be too late to heal you." She felt sadden telling the girl this and she just removed the bandages from her left eye to show her eye shut closed with no scar, but the damage has been done.

"Then I shouldn't bother with having any hopes of having my left eye back." She left the hospital dome room and instantly found her way block be Anbu.

"Sorry miss, but our orders are to make sure no one enters this room. So please enter back inside the room." The bear masked Anbu asked politely and Naruto isn't going along with it.

"Your orders are to keep people _out_, not to keep people in, so step aside." Naruto said with a bit of malice and they can see that she growled a bit when she said that, so they stepped aside.

"Where will you go if you leave?" Hikaru new that Naruto would have left a long time ago. So the hokage made her a deal. She would have to stay near the village if he keeps the villagers away from her and it seems, now he has to allow her to leave.

"I'm going to go deeper in the forest." The area she is living in for 2 years is Konoha's forest area just outside the walls. She has been hunting and gathering edible food to survive. She used whatever fur was available to stay warm at night and store them away for safety measures like now. When she was attacked, they burned her camp down with her supplies. "I will probably have to go deeper in the forest and further away from the village." She said as she left the room and headed towards the gates of Konoha. _Even if I have to enter wolf territory._

Wolf territory. It was a name she has given to that section of the forest. It was far away from Konoha and it was the best hunting ground for her. The problem is that entering that area will result into a bit of competition. The wolves in that area are nocturnal and hunting at night would be a bad idea. If you hunt during the day the wolves will keep an eye on you until you leave the area. If you hunt an animal like a deer or something, than the wolves will kill it before you and by hunting rights 'those who kills it, earns it.' Right now, she is on fair grounds with the wolves for some reason. If she doesn't hurt their kind, then they won't hurt her.

_I don't mind the competition, but it will get me away from this village._ She thought as she entered the sight of the gates and someone in front of it, waiting for her. _Old man._

"I know we made a deal and I have to keep my word." The aged shinobi said and sees the blond haired girl with one sky blue eye. Her whiskers mark identifies her as the Kyubi jinchuriki. _Damn those villagers. They couldn't see the difference between the warden and the prisoner._ He thought about all those people that wanted to kill her the moment he told the village about her.

"Came to see me go and say good luck or good bye old man." She asked with a smile. The old hokage was the only person she has ever trusted, along with Hikaru and the neko Anbu.

"Yes, I wanted to give you some supplies for you when you leave." He handed her a pack. "There are the essentials in there for camping and there are some scrolls in there to teach you about becoming a ninja, which will be helpful to you later on. I know you can read since I taught you and here is something you will need for emergencies." He gave her a wakizashi that is almost as long as her. It was a simple sword with a simple black sheath, with a simple black handle. "Be careful when wielding it. It's really sharp. There are some kenjutsu techniques in the pack as well."

"Thanks old man." She strapped on the pack and tied the sword over her shoulder and hip to hold it behind her. "Any advice while I'm still here."

"Stay away from the village until your old enough to look after yourself. I'm ashamed to even live inside a village full of arrogant and self-centered people." He said and gave her one final hug. "Oh, here." He pulled out an eye patch.

"You're kidding right?" She hoped it was a joke.

"It will give you a look that will tell people to stay away from you if you were it." He was astonished by the speed it was taken and strapped around her left eye.

"How do I look?" She asked with an eye patch that was a bit too big for her, but she will grow into it.

_Cute._ He thought and saying that to her would have her throwing it away. "You look like you are an experience hunter." He knew of Naruto's hunting habits outside of the village. How she skinned them and uses them to keep her warm at night or sell them when caravans enter the village. He was amazed at what a five year old can do. She first hunted rabbits and started hunting bigger animals when she got older. Right now she is hunting deer shaped animals, although she stayed away from hunting wolves.

Naruto smiled and turned around to leave and the hokage noticed that she was swaying to the right. _She will have to work on her coordination on her own. That's how everyone else has overcome this disadvantage. I wish you luck Naruto._

Naruto's burned down campsite

After many trips and falls and walking into many trees, she had finally made it to her campsite. Or what is left of it. She looked around to see what was still useable.

After 10 minutes of searching she has found her bow and arrows, skinning knife (all-purpose kunai), a few utensils and her flint and a rock for starting fires.

"They sure did a number to this place." She said to herself. She grabbed and packed her stuff and headed to her stash.

It was 5 hours away at a child running pace and getting use to her right side vision. She is use to carrying heavy stuff and running for long periods of time. She stood in front of a tree and she tapped it to hear a sound that she was expecting to hear but didn't hear it. She walked to another one and tapped it and didn't hear the sound she wanted to hear. She went to another and tapped and heard that hollow sound.

_What was it now? Head northeast for 2 hours._ She thought and went towards the next direction.

1 day later

She is now standing in front of her hidden stash, which is now in an area she had dubbed the wolf territory. She made it impossible for ninja of Konoha to follow her with her planned out directions. She opened up a trap door and climbed down. Inside were her supplies that she has stashed and purchased during the caravan trading. She couldn't buy anything inside the village so she had to wait for the monthly caravans to enter the village to sell their merchandise.

She had everything she needed in this compartment from kunais to making arrow tips for her bow. She had a small little forge for making her arrow tips. She customizes her own. She had enough material to make thousands of arrow tips and she is really good at making them. That was one mystery she couldn't figure out, like how she knew all this, why she keeps things hidden, why she likes hunting and why are the wolves putting up with her?

She didn't know why. They just walk by her when she is in their territory and she knows about the laws of hunting. Even the wolves respect her kills. If she kills her target the wolves would just go look for something else or wait till she is finish with it and given her permission to eat it. They even left her stash of food alone. She thought it was something to do with hunters respecting hunters.

She put aside that thought and grabbed some food and camping supplies. She left and closes the trap door and went to a cave that was nearby. It was big enough for 10 people and she had fur covering the entrance for the winter seasons. Once she entered it she came across her two nuisances.

"OH COME ON!!" She shouted at the two wolves that have been keeping an eye on her since she started hunting. They were as tall as her and one had black and grey fur and the other was silver. "You two are not going to cause me trouble are you?" She felt stupid talking to wolves.

They shook their heads no and went back to lying down.

She started a fire and began cooking some meat she took from her compartment. Once they were finished cooking she ate it without a second thought because she didn't had anything to eat for a day. All her food was burned or ruined at the camp. Once done she fell asleep after a long day of traveling.

Once she was in a deep sleep.

"Are you sure she is her daughter." The black grey furred wolf said that sounded deep like voice.

"Yes." The silver wolf said and sounded a bit feminine. "She has skills of a hunter and she knows how to use a bow. Even her smell conforms she is the one we're looking for." The other nodded.

"We will have to do something about the Kyubi. The damn creature is the reason her left eye no longer works." He growled as he sensed the Kyubi's chakra is preventing her left eye from healing.

"Fenrir, I will go ask Tsukuyomi (Moon God) for assistance if we are going to get rid of Kyubi." The silver wolf fazed out of existence and left the two alone.

"Looks like Fenris is going to have to sweet talk her way to get the Kyubi out of you girl." He moved and lied next to Naruto and the little girl moved closer to the wolf for warmth. _After all, it wouldn't do us any good if our little cub is being hold back by that damned fox._

The wolf began to drift off to sleep and little did Naruto know, is that the wolves will become her greatest ally.

To be continued

* * *

If you guys figured out the pattern of my stories. It's gone from animals or kickass abilities.

Right now this one is about wolves my favourite animal and hunting.

The other is about foxes and an ability to stop time.

The next one is about dragons if you didn't figure it out by the title.

The last one is about hell abilities or if you didn't figure it out pheonix.

The last one is a combination of wolf, fox and dragon.

Well if you guys like it review. Haters and flamers....... get lost. People with opinions or suggestions feel free to review.

Till I update, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

The Vile is in Babe! What's up people. Anyways I've been busy with college right now so I have a hard time writing these chapters. Right now I'm just thinking who should I pair Female Naruto in this chapter. I'm pretty much into writing yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian or what ever you call it. Just call it girl on girl for now.

Anyways enjoy a non-action chapter.

"Talking" _Thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the series. That belong to whoever created Naruto. I cant remember or I won't bother learning the guys name.

* * *

Chapter 2

Damn Wolf

Naruto had a pleasant sleep. She hadn't sleep so peaceful or safe since she first found this cave.

How she found it?

She remembered that the area near Konoha had little to no animals to hunt; of course this was almost 2 years ago when she was living outside the walls of Konoha. The animals somehow disappeared a few days after she started hunting. Then she started tracking some tracks in hope of finding something to kill for food. Couple days later she found a valley that she now dubs the wolf territory.

At first the wolves were wary of her. They tried to intimidate her through baring their teeth with some advances, but she held her ground. That was all they did until they started to put up with her, but they remained competitive when it comes to hunting. The wolves were fast and stealthy in her opinion. Not once did they give her a chance to kill a prey. When she prepared, they jump in to take it. If she didn't agree with that, than she would have to deal with wolves as tall as her and that was a bad idea at the time.

Over time she got better at hunting when you are going against wolves. It was like they were teaching her how to hunt. She picked up how they sneak up to their prey and how they track their prey from the disturbance of the ground. She had to get use to moving from distance to distance when you have to drag back your kill. Of course, the wolves were happy to help her carry the kill back to her camp, if they get a share with the kill.

Naruto only left the valley to sell her fur and such and get more equipment. That's when she discovered the bow. She took a liking to it. Later on, she didn't go anywhere without it. This made hunting a lot easier.

But now, she has to cope with using her right eye.

She opened her eye at the sight of a wolf sleeping next to her. She didn't mind this. Those two have been looking after her since she found this valley and helped guild her. She remembered how this wolf bared his teeth at her until she got a close view of how sharp those fangs of his were. Scary.

"It's been a while." She sat up from her fur covered bed and went outside to see that it is a sunny day today. _I wonder where the other one went off to._ She thought at went to her hidden compartment. She went to grab some meat, but pushed it over the shelf and dropped onto the floor. _I still need to get use to having one eye._ She thought and looked over her supplies.

"My food will last for a couple months." She said to herself and thought things over. _I won't be able to hunt properly if I don't get use to this condition. _She then remembered the ninja scrolls that were given to her by the old man. _And there are those scrolls about becoming a ninja. He said it would be useful if I learn to become a ninja. It might help me with hunting as well._

It's settled. She is going to train herself to get use to her right side vision and try to overcoming her missing left side vision. And learn from the scrolls that were given to her and maybe learn how to use that wakizashi.

Naruto took the pack she got from the old man and took it outside and sat herself down in the middle of the clearing to begin her studies about becoming a ninja. She opened it up and found a few scrolls.

"Let's see... theory of chakra...... shinobi tactics... chakra control exercises...... chakra manipulation...... basic jutsu...... meditation exercises... and kenjutsu stances." She read the labels of the scrolls and books. _Hmmm. That's all._ She thought and she looked back inside the pack to see if she missed anything. That was it other than a small piece of paper with a message.

_To Chibi Hunter_

_Naruto, this is all I can provide to you for now. I wasn't sure of what element you are align to, so I put in as much chakra exercises that will help you in the long run._

_From Sandaime Hokage, old man_

_P.S. Take care of yourself_

She smiled after reading the note and only had one thought about the gifts. _Did he really have to call me small?_

Taking the Theory of chakra scroll and started reading. That's when the black greyish known to the wolves as Fenrir walked out of the cave and did a yawn that sounded like a howl while it stretched. Naruto finished reading a small passage about chakra and moved on to the chakra control scroll.

The greyish wolf walked over to Naruto and looked over the girls shoulder and read over the scroll. _Chakra control eh. It's about time she gets into this part of her training. Hmm, leaf holding, tree climbing, water walking, spinning kunai, senbon balancing and waterfall climbing exercises. That's a lot for her to learn, but once she learns to apply this to her bow._ His thoughts were stopped when he heard the girl cleared her throat.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read and your breathing is making it hard for me." Fenrir just went to a grassy part of the ground before nudging her a bit and lied down to relax. "Damn nosey wolf." She began to read on how to utilize her chakra.

"Ok. The scroll said to put my hands into a ram seal and let my chakra flow out." She did the seal and began to concentrate. She stayed like that for a few seconds until she felt a tug inside and she pulled out the source... until it overwhelmed her.

Fenrir was enjoying his nap until he felt tainted chakra. He woke up and sensed out the source. His senses pointed out towards Naruto and he couldn't help but be amazed at what he is seeing. Naruto was standing inside a maelstrom of blue and red chakra. But that wasn't what he was amazed at. The blue and red chakra began to merge into a purple color.

"Fenrir get in position!" He snapped out of is amazement and sees Fenris running towards Naruto. He moved closer towards her as well.

"What's going on?" He asked once he was in front of Naruto and can see that she is in some kind of pain from the twitching of her eyes and her trembling.

"Tsukuyomi has agreed with getting Kyubi out of her, but there is a problem." She said as she was engulfed by her own white chakra. Fenrir followed her example and was engulfed in black chakra.

"What's the problem? She looks like she is in pain."

"Kyubi heard of our plan and began to merge himself with Naruto to prevent us from getting rid of him." Fenrir growled at Kyubi's desperation to live. "We are to suppress this merge until midnight. Tsukuyomi will handle the rest. If Kyubi succeed than all our efforts of training her was all in vain." She began to use her chakra and sent it into the maelstrom of chakra to prevent the merge from happening.

"Like I'm going to let that fur ball have his way with our cub!" He did the same as Fenris but with a bit more chakra.

The two began to fight off Kyubi from their cub who will later on, become the heir to the Ookami clan.

Midnight

The two wolves have been suppressing Kyubi from merging with Naruto for 13 hours straight and made it to midnight. It is also a full moon, which the moon god's power is at it's fullest.

"Fenrir! It's midnight! Do it now!" Fenris shouted and began to use the rest of her chakra to summon Tsukuyomi. No one else is able to summon Tsukuyomi, other than Fenris and Fenrir. They have to work together to summon the deity and at full moon; they wouldn't need much chakra to summon Tsukuyomi when it is a full moon.

Once both summoned the deity. The moon began to shine bright blue and the moon began to narrow down the light and point directly at Naruto. They couldn't summon the deity completely, but are able to summon its will. That is all they can do. No one is able to summon gods, but are able to summon their will.

So here is Naruto being shined down by the moon and began to be surrounded by complex seals. Fenrir was able to recognize the seals.

"She's going through the ritual. She won't survive it at her age." Fenrir said a bit worried.

"This was the only way we are to get rid of Kyubi. She has to endure the **Tsuukou Ookami**.** (1.) **If she can't survive this than... I don't know. I really want her to succeed." She looked at Naruto with a worried look.

"No one was able to survive the passage. They need a huge reserve of chakra. She's only seven and just started to utilize her chakra." Fenrir said as he kept his eyes at Naruto and noticed the red chakra began to merge with her bright blue chakra and the remains of his and Fenris's chakra.

"She has enough and with Kyubi inside her." She left that part hanging until Fenrir understood the message.

"Tsukuyomi is using Kyubi's chakra." He stated and Fenris nodded. "Then she has a chance of survival. By any chance her left eye can be healed." He only hoped that it would heal.

"She doesn't need it. Even if it was repaired, do you think that she will just toss aside that eye patch?" Fenris asked remembered how determined she was going to overcome the loss of her left eye. Then Fenrir just chuckled remembering the look in her eye.

"She'll most likely continue on even if she has her left eye back." Fenris nodded and can see the ritual was over as the moon began to shine to its original shine.

What was left of the red chakra has begun to merge with the light blue and turn into a purple color. What was left of the black and White chakra got absorbed as well making it a light purple color. It wasn't vile or tainted. It was pure. No malice. Then like a dying fire, Naruto gave one more burst of chakra that blown away the leaves, disrupt the ground and made the trees creek until it died. Naruto then passed out and fell on her back.

Fenrir moved up to her to check her over. _She lost those whiskers... black hair?_ He sensed out her chakra pathways and feels that light purple chakra inside her. _She has as much as me when I was a cub._ He began to push it further and found that there was nothing. No Kyubi. Fenrir released his breath of relief about Kyubi not being inside the cub.

"It's no longer inside her." Fenris nodded and lied next to Naruto. "No human has every survived the Tsuukou Ookami. I don't know what she has gained." Fenrir said as he to, lied next to Naruto.

"It will be more like a bloodline." Fenris stated and began to analyze Naruto. "She has received our sight and senses. Her chakra has a mix of wind, water and earth. I guess she got water from me and earth from you, because her main element was wind and they are as strong as her main element." Fenrir nodded the extra element. If she absorbed their chakra and gained two extra, it might be possible for her to learn the sub elements. If possible. "Her skin is made to with stand cold temperatures and the muscles are stronger and her bones are hard as a rock." Fenris finished her analysis of Naruto.

"So she is made like a wolf." Fenrir summarized the analysis.

"Yes. She will able to become an excellent hunter in no time." Fenris said and looked up at the moon to pass the time.

"So... when do we start training her personally?" Fenrir had to ask and Fenris just groaned. Can she just watch the moon in peace without any problems?

Winter Season

It's been a while since she lost conscience that day and didn't remember what happened. After that day she felt like she just lost a thousands of pounds. She was a lot stronger and faster. Her left side view was no longer a problem. She can sense that side perfectly. So overall she never felt better.

Chakra training was easy and she didn't bother try walking on water. Why? Because it is now frozen over and there are no leaves to practise and kunai spinning was a bit too difficult for now. So now she has to wait till the winter season is over with.

She also found out that the cold temperature was not a problem. Only a little that made her wear a fur poncho she made out of white rabbit skin. **(2.) **It was a must to blend into the environment. So, it is all good except.

"Why did you guys bring them in?" Naruto asked annoyed with the two wolves that were with her and she was pointing directly at the female wolf with her 5 cubs. She didn't have a problem with wolves now. It's just they started lodging inside her cave for a couple of weeks and those cubs have sharp teeth.

Again. The dark one just shrugged his damn shoulders and went back to lying next to the fire while a blizzard was raging outside.

"I didn't mind you two." Pointing at the silver and dark wolf a bit annoyed. "I didn't mind the pack of hunters before the winter season came. But bringing in cubs that bites whatever is in front of their mouths is taking things a bit too far!" now she was angry. "Sure they are young but they bite so damn hard!" She raised her right leg to show a bite mark she received a while ago that is now healed over leaving no evidence of the bite mark. "So pray tell me why they are here?"

"They needed a place to stay for the winter season and it is a blizzard outside." The silver wolf said while she to was lying next to the cubs to keep them warm with the mother. Oh, did I forget to mention they can talk. Imagine her surprise when they talked to her the first time.

"And it is in us to help other wolves when they are needed of help." The dark wolf said which he called himself Fenrir and the other was Fenris. _And to get you a partner with one of the cubs. _Fenrir looked over the cubs. _They are all exceptional cubs for her. All she had to do is to bond with one while the winter season is going on. _He went back to resting.

"I guess I'll let this slide for now." Said Naruto while she was back to sharpening her arrow tips. She found out how to apply chakra to her arrows making them flow faster and stronger. Well to be more precise, she put chakra on the pull string on her bow to make the pull a lot harder and stronger making the force of the arrow goes faster and stronger. The problem now was that the arrow shatters when impact so she has to use wooden arrows for practise and use her iron tip arrows for hunts. She held off practising with that wakizashi she received from the Hokage for later, until when she can grip it a bit better.

Days have passed and a few more bite marks she received from the cubs, the blizzard has not passed over yet.

"You really are persistent aren't you?" she held a bone with some meat on it with her outstretched hand and a cub was dangling off of it holding onto it as best as it can. She swings it left and right softly while the cub has still holding onto it. "Five hours girl and you're still holding on."

The bone she was holding was her meal she had a while ago and she got bored, so she baited one of the cubs and here she is, watching a female cub dangle off the bone with some leftover meat on it for the last five hours.

"Alright take it." She dropped the bone and watched the cub take it away and stated biting it or whatever it does with food on a bone. _Man, it's finally letting off._ She looked at her makeshift door and can see that the blizzard is finally settling.

"Alright I'm going hunting." She grabbed her quiver of arrows, her bow, her poncho and her all purpose kunai. "Don't wait up for me." She said sarcastically and left the cave, while the cub that had the bone, left as well leaving the finished bone behind.

Naruto has been looking around the forest for a while and searched for tracks and found some tracks in the snow. She followed them while the cub that was following her was jumping from footstep to footstep. The snow was too deep for the cub and she had a hard time looking up from the hole in the snow.

"You're still following me." She looked back and can see the cub disappear into the snow and popped out its head to look around. _She should have stayed in the cave._ She kept going forward and the cub kept following her.

Her hunt was a bit difficult during the winter season or a bit easier. Depends on the situation. The smaller animals hide underneath the snow and make easy targets if they are in the open. A lose and win right there. The bigger animals either hibernate during the winter or out looking for food and also are easier to track. Don't know where to file that situation.

Any ways Naruto has been following small tracks that were more likely rabbit tracks. She followed the tracks and came across a hole that went into the roots of the tree.

"Oh Come on!" she really hate following tracks that would either lead her to a dead end or a hole in a ground that she will have to wait for her prey to come out to eat. She just hoped that it didn't stock up on food. "I hate waiting." She heard snow being pressed down and she looked back to see the same cub that was following her. "That might work."

Naruto went over to the cub and grabbed it by the scruff on her neck. _Hmm. She is small enough to fit inside the hole and her teeth is fully developed which I already experienced from._ The cub didn't struggle and was carried towards the tree. "Listen here girl. You want to assist me with hunting don't you?" The cub nodded it's head. "Alright than, you go into the hole and flush out whatever is hiding inside there." Once the cub has let go she went inside the whole and Naruto went and got into position and got her bow ready.

A few seconds later she can hear noises inside the hole and can tell that the cub was either struggling to fit inside or having a brawl inside there. She hoped it was the ladder. Few more seconds later a rabbit jumped out and received an arrow through its stomach.

"Finally!" she went to go retrieve it and went to towards the hole. "Alright girl you can come out now." She waited and a white patch of fur came out with some blood on it. _Whoa. She got her first kill._ The cub came outside dragging a rabbit in her teeth. "We should head back to the cave." The sky was turning dark and the temperature will be unbearable for her when it gets dark. Hell she can last longer outside while a shinobi freezes to death during the night.

"Honey I'm Home!" She joked while entering and noticed the other cubs were gone along with their mother. "Hey, where did they go?"

"Hmm. Didn't you want them to leave in the first place." Fenrir stated.

"That's not the point here. Didn't you say that they needed a place to stay?" Naruto said a bit worried.

"They only needed to stay here till the blizzard went through and the mother can take care of her cubs." Fenris answered.

"But what about her?" pointing at the cub beside her.

"Her mother thought that you can take care of her until she is old enough to survive on her own." Said Fenris. _Besides, she will be by your side until you die, but you don't need to know that._

"So she is my responsibility." She asked and received nods from the two. "This is bull." She groaned at her responsibility and looked at the cub in question. "Well girl, get comfortable. You will be here for a while and you could come with me during my hunts if you want." Said Naruto while she went to skin the rabbits and roast what small meat it had.

"You should give her a name." Fenris said as she looked down the cub. _She's already receiving Naruto's chakra._

"A name huh." She picked it up and looked over the cub. "Black fur and blue eyes, I guess you will be named Kurome." She brought the cub now named Kurome to her face and the cub licked her nose. "I guess I could get use to this."

A second after Kurome licked her. The damn cub did what it always did when something was close to her mouth. She bitted Naruto on the nose.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" was heard across the forest.

To be Continued

* * *

**(1.) Tsuukou Ookami**: Wolf's Passage

**(2.) **If your one of those people who are against fur clothing or anything related to fur. Don't read any further. I hate people that flame me for animal abuse or whatever they come up with.

* * *

There you have it. I'm going to do a huge time skip when the clan genin become genin and Naruto will be 2 years older. Wow, a huge 8 year time skip there.

If you guys like review. If guys hate... you got the message. Suggestions just review.

Well, Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

The Vile is in. Anyways the time skip has happened. 8 years of wolf like Naruto's life is a mystery. More wolves and more likely powerful Naruto.

Anyways enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Bounty Hunter

8 years have passed. 8 years. A lot has happened in the course of 8 years. For instance, the rumours.

Rumours of a bounty hunter hunting missing nin has been heard across the Elemental Nations. Any missing nin from class D to class A. A skilled long range specialist. Able to hit her target a mile away and still hit dead center. She is able to hit targets at impossible angles and is able to pierce through objects like cement or wood and still hit her target.

When missing nin try to get in close, but only get killed as well. You see, she is also skilled with a blade. Those you have seen her was able to describe her as wearing nothing but weapons. Of course, they never got a good view of her.

Some say she is one with the wind and others claim she melts into the earth itself and the people say she vanishes into the night, but it was never verified.

She is often seen traveling with a pack of wolves. You'll never see her without a wolf. They are under her command and will always follow her. They fight beside her and will die for her.

All of the villages have sent their ninja to ask her to join their forces, but they were never able to find her. None are able to track her down because she to is a tracker and is able to get rid of any evidence of anything leading to her.

Of course, those rumours were 2 years ago.

2 years ago. A group of unknown ninja have been attacking this bounty hunter and trying to capture her for a unknown purpose. The bounty hunter fought against these ninja and came out of the battle heavily injured, but the unknown ninja were slaughtered.

132 skilled ninja has been killed by one bounty hunter that was 12 years old, but they don't know that. The bounty hunter had put her hunting skills to the fullest. She used the night, the environment, her bloodline, and her skills to kill these ninja. She used many traps and many hit and run tactics.

They fought for hours in the forest and once the bounty hunter was tired and injured, the unknown ninja had surrounded the forest area and boxed her in. They thought they have captured her, but it was all a trap. Once the ninja were in one area, a set a tag bombs went off in the surrounding forest area cutting off the ninja's escape path and burned them alive.

After that day the bounty hunter has not been heard of for 2 years. More missing nin felt safe from her with the news that she was killed and started doing whatever it was they do.

But unknown to them, she has just finished her training.

The Fire Nation forest.

The night sky is beautiful, the gentle breeze blowing against the leaves, the call of the wilds is music to people's ears and one runaway ninja with silver hair with a huge scroll attached to his back, with huge throwing stars also attached to his back, wearing a Leaf headband in chunnin clothing was jumping through the trees breaking the peaceful night, while being followed by multiple shadows.

_Damn it. I just got away from Konoha and the hunter nin are already onto my trail._ Were the thoughts of a man named Mizuki who has escaped from Konoha with the Forbidden Scroll.

A sharp sound was heard and Mizuki jumped down avoiding an arrow to the head which pierced into a tree.

_An Arrow? It can't be._ He heard of a hunter using arrows but she was killed.

Once he touched the ground he was tackled to the ground by a wolf and it bit his arm. Another wolf landed beside him and it bit down the other arm holding the other arm. Both were holding him down.

"Mizuki of Konoha. Rank: Chunnin. Threat level: D. Crimes: betraying village, attack fellow comrade, and stealing the Forbidden Scroll. Pay: 10,000 Ryo. Extra Pay: 50,000 Ryo with return of the Forbidden Scroll. Not bad, you're my first kill for two years now." A woman appeared before him, holding a customized bow that was made out of metal that looked like a dual sword that were slanted back a bit and was 2' up and down, with hilts at the grip that pointed forward that were also sword like. The string was also made of metal material that was made to stretch. Guess this was also used for close range as well.

But the woman was a different story. She is 5' 3" and has black wavy untamed hair that was above her shoulders. She was wearing a tank top that shows her stomach that was covered by a sleeveless mesh shirt. Her left arm was covered by a gauntlet that went from her left hand to her shoulder and a strap that went across her chest and back to hold it down and showed a bit of the wrist that has a kanji for bow. Her right arm had a tantō that was strapped on her forearm and fingerless glove but covered the thumb, index and middle finger. On her wrist has a kanji for arrows. A wakizashi was strapped on her back and a tantō was held on her back above the hips. And that was just her upper department.

She was wearing short shorts with some with a kunai holder on both legs with bandage tapes. A tantō is also strapped below the knees on both legs and regular ninja sandals and all of her clothing and material were all black.

She looked like she was prepared for a war. The most noticeable thing about her was her eye. Her left eye was covered by an eye patch and her right eye was bright blue. It looked like it can shine any dark places with one look.

That's when Mizuki remembered about a bounty hunter that hunted down missing nin. A skilled hunter to be precise.

"I'll give you the forbidden scroll if you let me go." He began to try to buy his way out while sweating bullets and shaking violently. "You can become a powerful ninja if you take the scroll. Just let me live, I'll return to my village if you let me go"

"Now why would I do something so stupid and let you go. Obviously you will try to runaway again later on." Busted. "So, I might as well take care of you right now and be done with." She unsheathed her tantō on her back hip and cut off Mizuki's head. The wolves back away from the corpse and waited for further orders.

"You carry way too many weapons Naruto." A 4 foot high black wolf walked towards the woman named Naruto.

"It's better to be prepared Kurome. I'm not going to get ambushed again." She remembered that day like it was yesterday. They surrounded her and gave her a choice to either join their little group called root or die. Of course, she chose option c: Kill the bastard ninjas and run like hell. A week later they send stronger ninja and she killed them with the help of Kurome and the pack. Later on, she set up a certain forest area with traps when she received a message from one of her scouting wolves that a huge number of these root ninja were heading towards her. The battle was fierce and she survived with severe injury and the cost of many of her wolves dead.

Fenris and Fenrir called her back to the wolf territory to further up her training and repopulate the lost wolves.

And here she is, back in the elemental nations. Going to take out the leader of this band of ninja called root.

"Yes, I lost a few of my friends that day. They were desperate if they sent that many ninja to kill you." Said Kurome as she picked up the forbidden scroll. "What are you going to do with this?"

"I guess we'll keep it for now." She went to pick up the head and put it into a storage scroll and burned the body. "How long do you think root will head out to kill me?" Naruto asked Kurome.

"I don't know. I'm no psychic. I'm just a wolf with a scroll on her back." She walked away from the scene.

"Bitch." She mumbled and walked beside her with the pack of wolves following her.

"I'm no dog, you bitch!" Kurome countered and she looked up at the arrow embedded in the tree. "Shouldn't we get rid of evidence that we were here."

Naruto looked up at the arrow and gone into thought and made her decision. "Leave it for now." Kurome just looked at her like she grown a second head. Usually she leaves the area without a trace so why is she leaving an arrow and Naruto sees the look she is receiving. "There is only one group of people that recognizes that arrow and I want them to know I'm still alive."

"Root." Kurome stated and Naruto nodded while she left the area.

"Besides, I made better different tipped arrows and that one was just to get those root ninjas out of their little grave they dug themselves in." Naruto said as the other wolves agreed with that statement. _I'll soon fine where root is located and destroy them myself. I just hope they are the ones that find it first._

A few days later at wolf territory

Wolf territory. A valley of land that is impossible to find if you are not related to wolves. This land is a safe ground for wolves and Naruto. Those who tried looking for this land were either lost or killed by the wolves and it is the latter if you're wondering which one.

The cave that Naruto lived in when she was 7 was long abandoned and later moved into a bigger cave inside the mountain in the valley. The cave had three path tunnels and the first path of a tunnel had a cavern area that was big enough that she put her forge inside it and stored her fur from her hunts. She mostly sells what she didn't use and the money was used for iron material for her arrow tips or weapons she bought, but she made her own shuriken and kunai.

Of course the second tunnel was populated with female wolves and their cubs but a fur blanket covering her tunnel path that showed her section of the cave was very helpful from wondering cubs.

The third path had a huge cavern that wolves were fighting each other or resting. This area was where they practise fighting and showed who the alpha of the pack is. There are three packs. The first pack follows Kurome's orders. The second pack leader is lead by a grey wolf named Kujo that is 5' tall and fights viciously. The third pack leader is lead by a 7' black wolf with a scar over his left eye but still works name Geo. All three packs follow Naruto's orders and the pack leader orders their back to follow through the order.

Then there are the elders, Fenrir and Fenris. All wolves follow their orders without questions. They are the all and powerful elder wolves. Fenris is the oldest. She is able to manipulate water as if it was nothing to her. Fenrir is the younger brother of Fenris. He is able to materialize through any earth materials, excluding trees. They only watch over the cubs and train the wolves and never to leave the valley. An agreement they have made with the moon god to watch over the young and train them to adulthood.

And there is Naruto. She is the first human to survive a wolf passage. The passage is more of a test to see if a wolf was skilled enough to become a summon for the wolf contract, which Naruto signed and owns. Naruto became the pack alpha of the wolves when she defeated Geo in a battle, which he received a scar on his left eye during the battle.

Her abilities range from close to long range. Her natural element is wind, water, and earth. She received the earth element from Fenrir and the water from Fenris while her natural element is wind. Her bloodline is related to wolves. Her eyes go from night vision, thermal vision, ultraviolet vision which makes her an excellent tracker. She is able to survive the harshest of winter weather when many people froze to death a long time ago. Her jutsu is still unknown other than she uses her wind element to sharpen her weapons.

Now she is in the infirmary of the cave which is where the female wolves watch over the newborn cubs talking with Fenris.

"So you got Konoha's Forbidden Scroll. Quite a bargaining chip you got there. You should learn some jutsus from it." Said Fenris as she was cleaning one of the cubs that were just born.

"That's the thing. All of the jutsu inside it are forbidden for a reason. They are a double edge jutsus that requires a huge amass of chakra. If I don't have enough, it will probably get me killed or land in bed for weeks." Naruto said as she was cradling a cub in her hands.

"You forget, that you have enough chakra to equal 4 kages and those techniques will just be icing on the cake for you." Naruto thought about it and remembered her training that increased her reserves.

"I guess I should start learning from it, but there is the problem of Konoha will search for it." Naruto said as she remembered the bounty of the scrolls return with Mizuki's head.

"True, Konoha will probably kill you for holding the scroll if you return it directly, so you will have to wait to return it when the time is right. But for now, learn what you can." With that Naruto put the cub down next to its mother and left the infirmary section of the cave.

Naruto arrived to her section of the cave and flopped down onto her fur covered bed to get some rest. "So much for hunting missing nins." She really wanted to go out hunting and animals were too easy now but someone has to go get them.

"Don't mop around. I just found a useful jutsu for you to learn from the scroll." Naruto looked over to the voice to see Kurome reading over the scroll. "It's called the shadow clone. It's says here that the user will create a solid clone of them self which is used for scouting. Once the clone disperses, the clone's knowledge will be sent back to the original." Kurome read over the jutsu. "Ok, it says here to put your hands into a cross hand sign and put as much chakra as you can into it."

"Alright then." She put her hands in a cross seal "Shadow clone jutsu." She did a sloppy job but did it perfectly or whatever you call filling the room with clones pushing against each other and squishing the wolf in the room.

"Cancel them! CANCEL THEM!" Kurome shouted as she was squished by multiple clones of Naruto.

Naruto cancelled the clones as she too was squished by the clones.

"Ok, not too much chakra next time." Naruto stated.

"And use it outdoors." Kurome added. She stretched her body to fix what the clones had damaged and so did Naruto. Once they relocated their joints with the sound of many pops, Naruto just went back to bed while Kurome was reading over the scroll. "All the jutsu in this scroll are jutsus used by the Shodaime and Nidaime. " Kurome groaned at the scroll of techniques that Naruto won't be able to use and read further until she reached a jutsu that only requires chakra manipulation. "The Rasengan."

"The what?" Naruto asked still lying in bed.

"The Rasengan, a jutsu that forms a spiralling ball made out of chakra that doesn't stop spinning but only spin faster. It is a powerful jutsu that made the Yondaime famous. There are 3 steps into mastering this jutsu." Kurome read the 3 steps. "But unfortunately we don't have balloons or rubber balls."

"Hmm." She wasn't even listening, too busy falling asleep.

"Hey Wake UP! This is a jutsu stronger than your **Kazedoriru **(Wind Drill) and its pure chakra manipulation." She successfully woke Naruto.

"Kurome please, I spent 10 hours looking after new born cubs and it is really tiring." Naruto whined and went back to sleep looking at the other direction. "I'll look over it tomorrow."

"Fine! Go to sleep you big baby." She went back to reading the scroll as Naruto started snoring. _The things I do for you. You better be grateful._ She stopped reading when she came across a seal. _The seal of the Shinigami. Fenris-sama said this is what held the Kyubi inside Naruto when it use to be inside her. It's so complicated I don't even know where to break it down._ She moved on further as she read the last jutsu. _Hiraishin. _

Unknown Location

The underground tunnels of Konoha. Tunnels that the hokage don't know about other than an old man cover in bandages all over his body including his left eye... what's with people losing their left eyes? Anyways the man lost his right arm during the second shinobi war and is the leader of the group of ninjas that the Sandaime disbanded.

Anbu Root.

The man that commands them is none other than the war hawk Danzo. The man is so in love with war, he is willing to kidnap children and brainwash them to follow his orders without question, even backstabbing his so called allies. More like stepping stones.

Then there were rumours about a bounty hunter. He wanted someone with great skill under his command. Once he captures her and put her through his reprogramming operation. Then he will have a tool to overthrow the Hokage.

But.

The problem with the bounty hunter is that she is too free spirited that she doesn't want to be held down by a village. Something about receiving a collar of slavery. Anyways, he sent group after groups to capture her, but she killed them all. So he ordered almost all of his root ninja to capture in a forest. She fought them off with great tactics, using her wolves as a distraction while she picked off ninja after ninja with her bow. The traps she used were avoidable, but that led his ninjas to their down fall.

He ordered them to surround the forest and box her in with advances, but it was all a trap. He lost all of his root ninjas with the exception of his personal guards. Over the course of 2 years he only refilled almost half of what he had 2 years ago.

And now.

"Report." He called out and one of his subordinates shunshin in front of him bowing.

"We followed Mizuki's trail and lead to a dead end."

"Dead end?" Danzo questioned.

"It seemed that Mizuki was followed and captured him and killed him. Severing his head and burning the ashes."

"What of the scroll?" The root Anbu shook his head no. "Then we just have to wait till the person that killed him reports it and follow him and kill him, after you retrieve the scroll."

"There is something else we found." He pulled out an arrow and Danzo immediately recognizes it.

_She's still alive._ Inwardly he seethed at the girl that nearly destroyed his root forces. How was he to suspect that she would be so capable? Note to people: Never underestimate a hunter; we might save your life in the wilderness.

"Order a squad to investigate the area you found that arrow and send five search parties for a woman in black with wolves in fire country." The Anbu nodded and went to follow out his master's order.

"She won't escape death this time."

With Naruto

At the damn crack of dawn, Kurome instantly woke Naruto up and dragged her to a damn lake to practise a damn jutsu. Yes she's not a morning person. Hell she isn't even a day person either. Once they reached the lake Kurome pushed Naruto in to wake her up.

"DAMN IT KUROME, WHAT THE HELL?!" She shouted as she unsoak herself as she got out the cold water. Even this cold water effects her in the morning.

"You're going to learn the Rasengan, and were going to use this lake." She motioned to the lake and Naruto was weary of her pushing her in.

"And prey tell me how I'm going to learn the Rasengan without following the 3 steps." She sounded like she just didn't care.

"Well the first step is rotation with chakra and you're going to make the water rotate steadily in this lake. Once you make a steady rotation, you're going to make it stronger. Making the lake spin. As for the last step you're going to make the lake turn into a whirlpool and hold it for a minute or so. You got that." She asked Naruto to see she was looking at a different location. "NARUTO!"

"Hmmm. Oh, sorry. I just noticed this squirrel over there." She pointed at a squirrel that was gathering nuts. "Anyways you want me to make a whirlpool or something."

"Yes." Kurome just let the squirrel subject go. "After you finish making the whirlpool, you use what you learn and make a spinning ball of chakra without using the water."

"Alright, the sooner I do this the sooner I could go back to sleep." She was about to go make a whirlpool when a grey wolf appeared from the forest. "Uh, Kujo. Report."

"We stayed at the scene as you ordered." Mizuki's death bed. "Root ninja were the first to arrive to the area."

"That was quick. Did they find the arrow?" The appearance of the root ninja was unexpected.

"Yes they did." Naruto smiled at this news.

"Did you follow them?" She needed to know where they lay to further up her plans of the destruction of root.

"Yes we followed them. They entered a hidden village called Konoha." Kujo new of the word Konoha. It was a topic that was not spoken amongst the wolves. Why, because of the treatment they have given to their mistress.

"Damn it! Of all the hidden villages, it had to be that village!" Konoha. A village Naruto isn't fond of. If root lays in Konoha, than she will have to change her plans drastically. "We're going to have to change our plans a bit." The two alpha pack leaders nodded in agreement. Joining a village that root lays in is no longer in the plan. As far as she remembers, is that Konoha is corrupt to the council and she is very certain that the leader of root is in the council and the Hokage is very old that wants to rest does not have the power to go against the council. That's when an ideal crossed her mind and she did a wolf like grin. "Looks like that scroll will be useful after all."

She wasn't going to just go to the village and offer the scroll and kill off root. No, the council are desperate for power. What do people with power want more in the world? More power. They will just take the scroll without an award and use her for whatever they wish of her doing. Probably turn her into a puppet of a root member or the more likely option. She shuddered at that option.

She will have to tread lightly and make the council demand for her to be of service of her while she picks off the council members one by one. Starting with the root leader. For this to work she is going to have to get the Hokage's attention. Hopefully he remembers her... more precisely she hopes he's _still_ the hokage. Once he gets the attention he will send someone he trusts to locate her and offer her a position in their ranks. She will use that opportunity to present the scroll and say something like she will only follow the hokage's orders and no one else.

She just prays that this will work and hope that the council does not have too much power. Once she eliminates the root leader, the rest will probably follow. Probably.

"Alright. Investigate Konoha and search for the root HQ and..." she was about to continue when a huge ass wolf made a flashy entrance. More like a dusty entrance. "Geo what do you have to report?"

Geo the big bad black wolf towered over her. "More root nin left the village called Konoha and is searching for you and our fellow wolves."

"They sure are persistent into killing us all." Kurome said while Kujo and Geo just growled.

"This is really getting old. Alright, Kujo." The grey wolf straightens out. "Find Korona and search for root HQ and its leader." Korona is a 3' dark purple wolf that is the master of the shadows. She and her pack remain in the shadows; they always remain in the shadows and act as scouts, spies and detectives.

Kujo just groaned at that order. "Finding her is a pain in the ass." He said and left to go find her and search for root HQ.

"Geo..." The huge wolf looked down at her. ".......... do what you do best." He gave a wicked feral grin and went to do what he does best.

"He's going to kill the search parties isn't he?" Kurome asked a question that she knew the answer of.

"It's what he does best." Naruto blankly stated and went to do what she was dragged to the lake to do. "Ok, use chakra to spin the water, seems easy enough." She sets her palm on top of the water and made it spin. "Yup, easy."

"You're not supposed to use water manipulation. Just plain chakra." Kurome stated and Naruto cancelled out the water manipulation and the water stopped spinning.

"Ok, this will be harder than I thought."

A month later

Mastering the Rasengan was indeed difficult. Once she made the lake spin she moved on to make a whirlpool and that was difficult. How Kurome came up with this kind of method is beyond her. It took more than half of her month to make the whirlpool deep enough to see the bottom. Once she finished it with the whirlpool, she did a perfect Rasengan without water five days later. She demonstrated its power to a wall of rock to see its capability and was surprise to say that it was stronger than her Kazedoriru. A month worth spent.

Korona came to give her report on Konoha to Naruto and nothing about root. It seems that root isn't working openly, so to say that they remain hidden is a bonus for her, but that would lead to more questions. Anyway she said that Konoha is indeed corrupt and the old man is still the Hokage, another bonus right there. She also said that the smell of a root nin lingers amongst the council. All those bonuses went out the window.

Having a corrupt council is easy enough but having a root leader amongst the council is bad enough. What he or she says is law with the council and the hokage won't be able to do squat jack to help her. The only person that can over throw the council is the Hokage but the council probably knows how to go around the Hokage's demands and the only person that can go against the Hokage...is the Daimyo.

"Kurome! Kujo! Where heading to the capital." The wolves in question went to follow their mistress. Kujo is by her side because he isn't a stealth wolf, but more of a fighter and tracker. Entering Konoha with his pack was an impossible task.

"Why would we be going to the capital?" It may look like Kurome is contradicting or questioning Naruto's orders, but she is the tactician of the group. She did make the other method of the Rasengan.

"Getting my entry ticket to destroy root." What she is about to do will be hard indeed. _I just hope the Daimyo isn't corrupt or a pervert._

To be Continued.

* * *

Well there you have it. Naruto has an the forbidden scroll and an enemy. A huge introduction to wolves in this chapter. Let me elaborate.

Fenrir: All I know of him is he is from Final Fantasy. I think he's a summon in Final Fantasy.

Fenris: The God of wolves. That is all I'm going to give.

Kurome: Kuro(Black) me(Sprout)

Kujo: I got the name from the rabbit dog named cujo. I just change the c to a k.

Geo: A cerbrus on a psp game I played a long time ago. I forgot what the game was called.

Korona: Sounds nice.

Anyway review if you like and review if you like wolves. I like wolves. Foxes are cute but I like wolves. Dogs to and are close to wolves.

Well, Ja!


End file.
